


Не помнит

by fioretta



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Amnesia, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioretta/pseuds/fioretta
Summary: Люси вспоминает и забывает сразу, рассыпаясь на паззлы дымчатыми обрывками прошлого.





	Не помнит

Проливные дожди размывают штрих-код принадлежности памяти. Амнезия — ловушка-капкан, в которой прочно засела Люси, разглядывающая залитые белой краской километры пройденных дорог, из которых только и помнит, что один-единственный силуэт. На плечо ложится чужая рука, вырывая из оцепенения.

— Мне остаться?  
— Нет.

Грей всё равно находится рядом, а Люси старается выглядеть безучастной. Слишком боится довериться тому, кого почти не помнит. Снова остаться одной — еще хуже, поэтому она каждый день держится Фулбастера, соблюдая определенную дистанцию.

Холодные пальцы скользят вверх по коже, вырисовывая невидимые узоры на (откуда он взялся?) ожоге, а Хартфилия пытается вытащить из прикосновения ключ, расшифровывающий закодированные отголоски прошлого.

— Тебе больно?  
— Нет.

Страшно.

Ночные ужасы просачиваются в сны сквозь щель на полу и приоткрытое окно. Люси видит образы Грея (зачастую преследующие её даже после пробуждения), но нить, ведущая к шкатулке с воспоминаниями, ускользает прежде, чем её удается поймать; набрасывается со спины, обвиваясь удушающим кольцом вокруг горла.  
Люси вспоминает и забывает сразу, рассыпаясь на пазл дымчатыми обрывками прошлого.  
В преследующей панике захлебнуться собственными эмоциями, она глухо вскрикивает и открывает глаза.

— Опять кошмары?  
— Нет.

Хартфилия засыпает снова. Необъятное количество монстров-страхов прячется по углам сознания, выгрызая искривленные рисунки одиночества. Люси боится думать, что с ней станется, когда она потеряет последнюю опору.  
Люси дико.  
Люси трясет.  
Люси… чувствует, как от небытия отделяется знакомый образ.

— Я буду рядом.  
— Я знаю.

Но от этого не легче. За четыре часа до пробуждения смазанные контуры фигуры улетучиваются светло-голубой дымкой.

За три с половиной часа до пробуждения Хартфилию топит уверенность в том, что она осталась одна, ей страшно, и тина обволакивает, затягивая вниз, превращаясь в кокон; Люси просыпается с обреченной мыслью, что всё будет повторяться до первой победной находки хоть малейшего клочка памяти.  
Люси ловит многое: сны, ощущения и моменты, просачивающиеся сквозь цветные стекла тягучей патокой прямо в ладони.   
А воспоминания — по-прежнему ускользающие.  
Люси рассыпается в безуспешных попытках вспомнить хоть что-то.


End file.
